Everbody's Fool
by Spikerox
Summary: Fred works out Jasmine's weakness but with what price? Song is Everybods Fool by Evanesence. Soilers for S4.


Everybody's Fool  
  
Set during 'The Magic Bullet' I haven't seen any further than this episode so I don't know what really happens to Jasmine.  
  
The song is Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. This is a fantastic goth/rock song for anyone who hasn't heard it.  
  
I don't own any of the character (but I wish I did).  
  
Please R&R.  
  
++++  
  
"It's open mike night!" Lorne announced. The crowd of Jasmine's adoring fans cheered. "Who's up first?"  
  
There was silence, nobody wanted to talk unless She commanded them to.  
  
"I would like to sing," a little voice from the door said.  
  
Everyone turned round to see Fred standing there, clutching a portable stereo.  
  
"Get her!" A man called out. The crowd started to move as one towards Fred, all wearing the same bloodthirsty look.  
  
"Wait," Jasmine commanded. They all stopped. "Let us hear what she wants to sing."  
  
"I want to sing an ode to you." Fred smiled a fake smile.  
  
Jasmine smiled and nodded, the crowd parted and Fred walked freely to the microphone. She switched the CD's over so that her own backing track could be player.  
  
"I hope you all like it," she lied before pressing the go button and beginning to sing  
  
"Perfect by nature"  
  
Jasmine smiled. Maybe she had been wrong about Fred. She liked the way this song was going.  
  
"Icons of self indulgence Just what we all need"  
  
Fred smiled sarcastically at Jasmine who had just realised what the song was really about.  
  
"More lies about a world that Never was and never will be"  
  
The crowd were not happy. Neither was Jasmine. One by one, they charged at Fred, but as the first person grew too near, she threw her hands out. A translucent barrier was instantly shielding her from the rest of the world.  
  
"Have you no shame, don't you see me You know you've got everybody fooled"  
  
Slowly, the number of people hitting the barrier slowed down. Each person was beginning to listen to the words. A flash of fear crossed Jasmine's mind. She knew.  
  
"Look her she comes now Bow down and stare in wonder Oh how we love you"  
  
Jasmine looked over to Angel and Connor, her eyes filling with tears. Their heart's overflowed with rage, this needed to stop.  
  
"No flaws when you're pretending But now I know she"  
  
The father and son tag team charged at the barrier. It flickered a bit.  
  
"Never was and never will be You don't know how you've betrayed me"  
  
Fred held her arm's out in front, once again, forming a cross. A force of energy threw both of them backwards and pinned them against the back wall. A unnatural wind filled the room; gusts zooming around.  
  
"And somehow you've got everybody fooled"  
  
The army of people turned round to face Jasmine. A new hatred in their eyes. Fred brought her arms down. Nobody would try and hurt her now. She smiled triumphantly; they now could see what she saw.  
  
"Without the mask where will you hide? Can't find yourself lost in your lie"  
  
A young girl who had been near to the make-shift stage jumped up and took the microphone from Fred.  
  
"I know the truth now I know who you are And I don't love you anymore"  
  
Jasmine's bottom lips started to quiver. How could her so perfect plan go wrong? An army, her army, was uniting against her. They all sang as one.  
  
"It never was and never will be You're not real and you can't save me Somehow now you're everybody's fool"  
  
The music finished with Jasmine's frustrated scream.  
  
"Why do you choose her over me?"  
  
"Because you are a fool," Fred said a tone of happiness and fear in her voice. "And now you're everybody's fool."  
  
"But. how." Jasmine didn't understand  
  
"It came to me in a dream, or should I say I nightmare. I just have one more word to say to you before I want you to leave forever."  
  
The air was starting to crack around Fred, her hair and eyes were turning black. Her borrowed magic was growing out of control.  
  
"Pylea!" Fred shouted into the microphone.  
  
Jasmine groaned in pain. Angel and Connor fell from there invisible shackles.  
  
"What did you say?" Angel asked.  
  
"Pylea! Pylea! Pylea!" Fred repeated. With each repetition Jasmine doubled over with more and more pain. "Everyone."  
  
"Pylea," they all started shouting. No-one was in unison. All that could be heard was a shouting; shouting of the same word; a word that very few people knew the true meaning of.  
  
"You should have known I would have thought of it," Fred shrugged.  
  
Jasmine peered up at the sky. "How did she know?" She whispered before filling the room with light; the light of a fading star.  
  
She was gone.  
  
The hoards of people started clapping and cheering. Fred smiled weakly. She had done it, but with what price? Willow's magic was nearly gone and without she had no energy.  
  
Fred began to sway and the world went fizzy. With a thud that made the floor go bendy, she collapsed.  
  
"Fred!" Gunn cried, pushing his way through the mass of people. "Fred, what happened?" He knelt over her and held onto her hand. But it sparked and  
  
"Borrowed magic has its downsides," she explained to the growing group of her friends.  
  
"Who's magic?" Angel asked.  
  
"Willow," Fred said between deep breaths. "Please, I don't have long."  
  
"You have lots of time, baby," Gunn reassured.  
  
"I don't Charles." The lights in the hotel flickered from the disturbance.  
  
"How did you know?" Wesley asked; tears starting to appear in his eyes. He was going to watch a friend die and there was nothing he could do.  
  
"Everything is fate. I tried to think why me? Why was I different?" The earth creaked and groaned. It couldn't take the power but she couldn't switch it off. "I was an outcast in Pylea, hunted, just like here. It was the PTB finally getting up of their." She stopped to breathe.  
  
"You're gonna be fine," Angel nodded, not wanting to believe the truth.  
  
Fred shook her head. "I love you guys," she said faintly.  
  
"Don't you dare say goodbye!" Gunn screamed.  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
The End  
  
So, what you think? I personally don't like it but thought I'd try writing something to that song. 


End file.
